Randomize patients who are comparable in all recognized variables to receive chemotherapy in a LAFR or in a conventional setting (control). Successive courses of chemotherapy will be escalated re dosage and schedule only in the absence of supervening infection. Therefore, if the LAFR patients remain free of infection as compared with the controls, they should receive more intensive chemotherapy, and may obtain, in theory, a higher rate of remission and/or a longer remission duration. Either result would be a major advance in the treatment of cancer.